Very Much His
by PsychAnalyst
Summary: A sequel to "His". Just when Arthur had stopped trying to prove to the rest of the world that Magic (Harry) was real, everyone started becoming curious of it. Maybe because he had stopped preaching about it or maybe they started questioning it themselves. Well, whatever the cause, they wanted to know about Harry, more than what Arthur is comfortable with.
1. Secrets Between Siblings

**A/N: Anyway guys, here's the sequel. Mind you, this is the only chapter I've written so far and I have ****_no idea_**** where it would head after this. I have a vague picture of some parts (including the ending) but nothing definite so far. If any of you would be kind enough to share some ideas though, I wouldn't be privy into taking them into account as well. Also, I don't have a beta to look over this story so forgive me if I've made ****_many_**** grammatical mistakes.**

**Oh! And special thanks to that anonymous reviewer who gave me an idea for this chapter. This is for you, dude/dudette!**

**Anyways, don't want to bring up your hopes by making the story too long with this note. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a bedraggled college student having an escape from reality, not J.K. Rowling or Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Contains:** Slash (boy and boy love, for the newbies of the fan fiction world); AK/HP; awesome British Isle siblings (Scotland for now).

* * *

**Very Much His**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Between Siblings**

So many things have happened in the years that it wasn't surprising to see a bit of changes in the nations. Some would say that America started becoming a bit more responsible (especially after the reelection of Barack Obama) while others would notice that South Korea started becoming more popular in terms of mass media (who would have thought that all it took for South Korea to immerse himself in international affairs was making a few K-Pop music?). Canada was a bit more visible now (though there are instances in which the other nations _will _sit on him thinking his chair was empty) and Russia had toned down in the bloodthirstiness (not much, in some people's opinion). Prussia was finally influencing his younger brother on the strictness (it was now officially known that Germany wouldn't bite anyone's head off if you were just a few minutes late to meetings) and the Italian twins were now more involved with the Union. China was in a bit of a power play with the other eastern nations, the republic of South Sudan was finally being more recognized by the other nations in the Union, and Greece was getting healthier especially after his economy had crashed.

With so many things going on, others didn't notice that England too had changed…and not in the way that all the others would have expected…

* * *

A lot of nations didn't notice it, but the other British Isle siblings did. It was a very subtle change, they knew, but when you've grown up with the moody Brit, you'd notice even a slight change in the way he fixed his tea.

He was happier, they noted; a lot more agreeable, less of a stuck-up git, and now simply at peace not only with others but also with himself. It was amazing, the new sparkle in his eyes. It made the 4 siblings wonder just how blind the other nations are to their supposed Angelterre/Iggy/Opium-bastard/etc.

And the way he spent his free time! Damn, how could no one notice _that_? He wasn't spending much time in the pubs now and seldom will you find him in his house nowadays. Whenever he was given paperwork, he always did them immediately and efficiently as though he had some plans he _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ miss. You'd never hear him complain about his job now, and always seemed to plan ahead when there were World Meetings just so that he could finish what needed to be finished and _go out_ for some reason or another.

They suspect a second party in this arrangement but they didn't dare pry: firstly, because they didn't want to disturb this nice change Arthur had gone through and secondly, because they were afraid of pushing Arthur away now that he was letting them in.

But one thing's for sure: whatever or _who_ever was contributing to this change was already high up on the siblings' list.

* * *

This change however was made noticeable in one meeting.

It was inevitable, really. A secret doesn't stay a secret long, not when you're surrounded by nosy personifications of countries. And it wasn't as if England was making an effort in hiding his changes from the rest of them.

So when Scotland barged in on the meeting (which was useless really as not much work was done what with the drama each nation draws up in one occasion or another), the changes were somehow highlighted.

"Hey, Artie, someone sent ye' a letter by _owl_," Scott said, emphasizing on the strange manner of letter delivery.

It didn't really mean anything to the other nations (but it _was_ strange, they mentally agreed), but it did to England who immediately rose from his seat and received the parcel.

The Brit waved his hand towards the others of the table, signaling to continue the meeting without him, and they did so with reluctance, but they couldn't dismiss the rather _bright_ smile on the usually scowling face.

"What am I gonna do with you…?" he mumbled fondly, scratching the nape of his neck with his free hand as he finished reading the message in the letter.

His redheaded brother butt in, "Is this from…_you-know-who_?"

The blond Englishman snorted as though it was a joke but amicably replied, "Yeah." He then looked behind him (not seeing as how a few nearby curious nations immediately turned away, afraid of getting caught eavesdropping) and adopted a thoughtful look on his face before facing his brother. "Can I ask a favor?"

Scotland, who knew where this was heading towards, immediately agreed. "Yeah, I'll stand in fo' ye'. But ye' owe me."

The easy grin on Arthur's face was impalpable. "Thanks Scott."

As England left the meeting room, the Scottish man turned away with a halfhearted sneer on his face. "Tch. That brat…" he said, though those who were sharp in their observation would notice that his comment didn't possess the usual amount of venom in them.

As Scott took his seat in Arthur's place (and as Arthur left the meeting premise), the silence overtook the populace.

"So…" Alfred started in a seemingly casual manner. "Where's Iggy heading off to?"

"None o' yer business, ye' Yankee bastard," was Scott's quick reply.

"Come on now, Scott," said the personification of France, sliding up to the older nation's side. "It's the first time _mon petit lapin_ runs off in a meeting. I'm sure that if it's something so urgent, all of us should know about it."

"And as I said," the redhead nation growled, getting annoyed at the insistent inquiries of the other nations. "It's none o' yer business. Now piss off an' get oan wi' this shitty meetin'." Sure it also came a surprise that little Artie was skiving off a meeting to meet up with someone the Scottish man barely knew of, but if this person was worth missing a (rather useless) meeting for, he wasn't one to argue.

Besides, if _he_ couldn't find out just _who_ this mystery person his wee little brother is going out with, he sure wasn't going to let some "undeserving blockheads" know either.

* * *

**So yeah... Sorry it's so short. I didn't really know what to put. And I'm sorry if I got a few things wrong. I haven't really been following current events that well... I'm a bad Hetalia writer...**

**Next update will be God-Knows-When. I'll just update it once I've made another chapter that I'd hope you guys would like. My family and I are having a vacation to the States (Yes Alfred, I'm visiting your country. Don't get too pigheaded.) so I'm going to be dragged around wherever and won't have enough time to make stories especially when the new school year comes. And I have no idea how long this muse will stick... Ugh.**

**Hopefully, I can make a new chapter before the semester begins so don't kill me if I'm updating slowly.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please~**


	2. Afternoons

**A/N: Okay~ Here's the second chapter. Yay!**

**Thanks for all your support, guys. To be honest, I never really thought that this fic deserves a lot of attention but I appreciate it all the same.**

**It's looks longer than the first chapter but don't be fooled, it's only a few hundred words longer. Oh! And I must warn you that Arthur will be a bit OOC in this story (I'll try to bring back tsundere Arthur if I can) so forgive me.**

**Anyway, don't want to keep you waiting. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a bedraggled college student having an escape from reality, not J.K. Rowling or Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own in this story is my vague plot and the grammatical mistakes.

**Contains:** Slash (boy and boy love, for the newbies of the fan fiction world); AK/HP; insane (in a good way) HP characters.

* * *

**Very Much His**

**Chapter 2: Afternoons**

"It gets tiresome after a while, doesn't it?"

"The what: being around children or handling the paperwork?"

"The paperwork, of course. And how are children related to _your_ situation?"

"Well, with the way they're acting, they might as well be children."

"They're not _that _bad, are they?"

"With how dubious you seem to be, I pray you won't have to meet them. You just might disappoint yourself."

"That is needlessly harsh, you know that?"

"Harsh it may be, but it is the truth."

Sigh. "Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"You'll likely end up with the same conclusion as I did."

"_Arthur_!"

Chuckle. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. But seriously, what's so difficult about grading papers?"

"Try discerning the incessant babble first years put in their homework. I understand that they want to impress their teachers by writing all they know, but making superfluous remarks? It makes the whole essay harder to grade."

"Well, you'll learn to live with it. _You_ were the one who wanted to be a teacher, after all."

"Ugh. My respect for my professors has certainly gone up…"

The blond man couldn't help it – he laughed. His companion's reply was a glare that later turned into a snicker, then to a chuckle before he too fell into loud guffaws.

It was lucky they didn't have any audience to witness this strange seen. Otherwise, they would have been labeled insane. Well, far more insane than they already were being accused of.

It was just another ordinary afternoon.

* * *

Mr. Kirkland was a wizard; that was an established fact amongst the British populace. Though he never really made any demonstrations on his magical prowess, he had enough magical knowledge to put even Dumbledore to shame. Who would have known that Merlin and Morgana were actually soulmates but were forced to fight each other when a black spell had twisted Morgana's soul into that of a complete opposite of Merlin's? Or that lycanthropy had actually started out as a lunar-based animagus potion gone wrong? Or that the _obliviate_ spell was accidentally created when the spell crafter was trying to create a banishing spell? (When you think about it, the spell crafter was successful, only that the spell banished memories instead of items.)

And how can they overlook the fact that he seemed to attract magical creatures like they were nothing but flies and he was sugar? He somehow had the respect of the hard-to-please centaurs, the carnivorous acromantulas, and the ever elusive merpeople. The werewolves and the vampires stop arguing when he's around, the veelas' allure doesn't work on him, and dementors barely affect him at all. Even the thought-to-be-extinct pixies and fairies showed up when he was around. It was also the first time the Wizarding World witness a unicorn approach an adult _male_ of all things (which had made headlines in the Daily Prophet and top gossip on Witches Weekly; there was also a mention of it in the Quibbler, followed by the usual theories as to how he was also attracting Blimmering Humdingers and Wrackspurts by the swarm).

Then there's the fact that he was in close terms with the Boy-Who-Lived who was known to keep a lot of people at arm's length. Now, as far as anyone knew, Harry Potter had little to no muggle friends and was slowly spinning an image of a hermit in the Wizarding World. The only people who were actually close to the "Vanquisher" were magical at most and relatives at least. If Mr. Kirkland really was friends with the Boy-Who-Lived (actually, he wasn't a _boy_ any more), then he was (narrow-mindedly) concluded as a magical person.

It didn't take much for the rest of the populace to accept this man who was now a constant in their society. After all, magical people weren't known to question everything when they could easily wave them off as the mysteries of magic and this seemingly unknown man suddenly appearing into their lives was nothing to scrutinize over.

And so when they saw their raven-headed Savior walk down Hogsmeade (shouldn't he be in the castle, grading papers?) with the aforementioned Mr. Kirkland, they shrugged it off before going about their business, never noticing the two males' intertwined hands that was lightly swinging between them.

It was just another ordinary afternoon. Sorta.

* * *

The kids loved their godfather. Their parents often half-joke that they may love their godfather more than the parents themselves.

Harry was good with kids, they all concluded. To be honest, if he just got his act straight and finally got together with someone, impregnate them, get pregnant himself (no, not really), or adopt, then they wouldn't have to worry about him monopolizing their own kids' love.

But, no. Harry, the stubborn mule that he was, just didn't like anybody for some odd reason. Was he turning asexual?

.

.

.

Nah. Impossible. As much as Harry denied it himself, he'd always been (at the very least) bisexual, what with his major crush on Cho Chang in 5th Year and the short fling he had with Oliver Wood after their repeat of 7th.

With that assessment aside, they once again tried their luck on matchmaking Harry to anyone who seemed interested on the raven-headed male.

"How about…Dennis?"

"Dennis…Creevey? Collin's younger brother? Are you _insane_?! Do you _want_ to drive Harry bonkers?!"

"Well, sorry! Was just suggesting…"

"… How about that Zabini guy from Slytherin?"

"I admit, he was hot but he's too much of a player for Harry. I should know."

"_Ginny?!_ When have _you_ dated Zabini?!"

"Relax, it was just a fling, nothing too serious. And it was just right after I graduated."

"Su Li?"

"She's all the way back in Manhattan, working as the Head Healer in the local hospital."

"Smith?"

"He's too pigheaded for Harry. Besides, Harry would kill him before they'd even go on their first date."

"Vance?"

"She's _obsessed_ with him. You know Harry doesn't date fans."

"He dated _you_, didn't he?"

"Shut up, Ron."

"Okay, okay. How about Nott?"

"He's okay but last I heard of him, he was dating that Perks girl in Hufflepuff."

"Neville?"

"He's _married_, Ron!"

"Angela?"

"She's my _wife_!"

"Charlie?"

"_I'm not gay!_"

"_Sure_ you aren't, Char."

"George, Ron, as cute as Harry is, I don't think he'd appreciate being tied to a straight guy."

"Well, why don't _you_ date Harry?"

"I'm _already_ married, dimwit. To _you_, might I add. _Honestly_."

"Oh… Right."

"How could you even forget your own wife, Ron?"

"Yeah, Ronnikins. How could you?"

"Stop repeating what I'm saying, Bill. I swear, I keep wondering who the eldest out of all of us is."

"Try Percy. He's the only one with a 30 foot pole up his arse. It probably brought him up the birth order."

"Hey! Keep me out of this!"

Hermione was glad the kids were with Harry. They didn't need to witness their parents slowly descending into madness with Harry's nonexistent love life.

Meanwhile, Harry's back in his quarters in Hogwarts, chasing around his wayward godchildren who thought it was funny to start stripping off their clothes before nap time. He was slowly descending into madness himself, especially when Rose's diaper had smacked his face and he had nearly slipped on Scorpius's shirt.

It was just another ordinary afternoon.

I think.

(Yes, even the author is unsure.)

* * *

The sight they had was magnificent – the sun setting, splashing the darkening sky with hues of scarlet, orange and red; the Black Lake's waters creeping smoothly on the banks, the tentacle of the giant squid waving in the air before descending into the lake's watery depths; the trees lightly rustling with the passing cold wind, pushing away the stubborn clouds that refused to dissipate with the blue sky.

It wasn't often that a sight like this was appreciated. Their lives were hectic – sometimes there was little to no time for a break, what with all the paperwork and the meetings and the teaching and the babysitting. But they made time. And it just so happened that this time, they were accompanied by this beautiful scene as they sat on the tallest Astronomy tower.

They sat there, with their feet hanging off the window pane, leaning onto each other as they cuddled underneath a shared sheet. Cradled in each of their hands was a cup of hot chocolate (made by our resident blond, of course) that was a small reprieve from the cooling afternoon.

"So… How was your afternoon?"

Harry chuckled, bringing the cup of hot chocolate closer to his chest. He kissed his blond companion on the cheek before replying, "It was normal. Ordinary. And yours?"

Arthur remembered the small scene he made of fleeing the meeting when he had received Harry's letter. He shrugged. "Same."

They stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying the time they had together. They felt the wind flow through both their messy hair, the heat of their cups in their hands, and the warmth of each other's body heat as they cuddled to each other closer.

"So you sent me a letter to help you with grading papers just so you could babysit?"

"Shut up, Arthur."

"I'm simply pointing out that you sure love your godchildren."

"Look who's talking? I know for a fact that you still keep a few of you ex-colonies' toys in your attic."

The personification of England spluttered for a moment, his face briefly turning red, before he shot back, "You know what? We should start making our own brood. It seems that you're all too ready to be a mother."

"W-Wha–?! _Arthur_!"

* * *

**Yeah. I know. I'm pathetic. I just had too much fun with the dialogue, I let it conquer most of the chapter, but hey! At least I wrote, right? I published something sooner than I expected but, meh. Notice that there isn't much happening. It's cause I'm still thinking of what will happen.  
**

**Anyway, I've got a question for you guys (and you don't really need to answer). I asked this same question to my sister and she can't seem to give a clear answer.**

**If Ron and Alfred were to have an eating contest, who'd win?**

**Something to ponder, really. Maybe I should put that in a chapter?**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review, criticize me and give me some story ideas. I know you want to.**


End file.
